


The Start

by orphan_account



Series: One year [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, M/M, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was Makoto switching his drink with Haru's. (This is about Haru and Rin, just so there's no confusion.)<br/>Special thanks to my Bar for motivating me to write and publish this, and also for all the editing :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set with everyone in college and they're all legal in every way (like they're all legal drinking age). Some characters may not act/say/or seem like what they usually do just because it made more sense for them to be like that in the story. This also may not be considered explicit, but just in case I rated it like that.  
> The titles are also really bad for this because I'm not good at creating titles... Anyway hope you enjoy the fanfic ^-^  
> Also listening to the song Animals by Maroon 5 would go great when reading the smut part since I wrote it while listening to this song.  
> -Haru's Point of View-

  Rin and I walked down the hallway to our apartments that were next to each other. He was walking a little faster than me and it was weird. Usually we would walk the same pace, but this time I was lagging a bit. With each step my body felt lighter but heavier at the same time. I was having a hard time concentrating and I stumbled a bit. My surroundings were becoming a blur and my heart started to beat faster. Every breath I took was shallower than the last until I was left panting.

  I couldn't continue walking so I leaned against the wall for support and closed my eyes. "Haru?" I heard Rin ask. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. His shirt clung to his body and I could roughly see the outline of his chest muscles. I nibbled on my bottom lip and just got lost in my thoughts. What's wrong with me? I asked myself. I usually had better control of my urges when I was with Rin, but right now it was taking all I had to not push him down and...

 "Haru, are you okay?" Rin asked with a worried expression on his face that snapped out of my thoughts. A small whimper escaped me as I clutched my stomach. "Haru?!"

  Rin's shout was the last thing I heard before I saw his body coming towards me. Then everything went black.

  When my mind eased back in consciousness, I felt groggy but refreshed and I tried to sit up. Moving made me wince in pain but I forced myself up anyway. That's when I noticed that I wasn't in my apartment and I was only wearing my boxers. I looked around the dark room for clues to where I was and where my clothes were but only saw the outline of furniture and objects, none resembling my clothing. I soon found a door that was left half open and the light from the hallway entered. It was then that I realized that I was in Rin's apartment, or more specifically his room.

  I ran my hand through my hair and tried to remember what happened. It made my headache though, and the memories were hazy. All I knew was that something happened when Rin and I went to drink out with our friends from high school. The memory was vague, but I tried my best to remember. Despite everyone drinking merrily, I had just one beer and Rin only had a water. My eyes opened wider in realization. It was obvious. Makoto, who has a strong alcohol tolerance, was sitting next to me and his beer had a looked identical to mine, so I must've taken it by mistake somehow. Now everything made sense, but my mind was still fuzzy and I was hungover.

  I heard footsteps walking towards the hallway. They person seemed to be talking on the phone and as I listened I identified them as Rin. "YOU SWITCHED THE DRINKS?" I heard him yell from outside. For a minute he kept shouting at the person at the other end of the line then he hung up and stormed into the room. I turned to look at him. His eyes lost the visible malice in them and he looked back at mine with concern as he sat on the bed in front of me.

  "How are you feeling?" Rin asked me gently as he looked at me. There was a sudden flash of pain and I winced again. "Don't overexert yourself," he told me softly and I just admired him. His hair was wet, most likely because he showered. I looked down from his mesmerizing eyes and beautiful face to his body as the water droplets ran down it. He was shirtless and his chiseled chest was displayed for my eyes to see. My lips felt dry and I licked them. A part of me didn't want to hold back anymore and I couldn't do anything but watch him as I tried to control myself. You can't do it, I reminded myself in my head. He's your best friend, don't do anything to ruin it.

  Being friends with him was enough, I tried to convince myself.

  "Haru? Are you still drunk?" Rin asked with apparent concern. I knew I should tell him that I'm sober, that most of the alcohol's spell was gone, but I just continued to stare at him. His bottom lip quivered a bit and he seemed so innocent, so cute that it made me want to attack him. He leaned in a little closer and stared at me with concern in the most adorable way possible.

  That's when I lost it. All of the sudden I pushed him down on the bed.

  I gaze into his eyes, and could see a little fear and confusion in them. My heart ached because I caused him to feel that way, but I had to at least kiss him; I needed to taste him at least once.

  A few seconds pass by and I get lost in his eyes and my thoughts about what it would be like if I really did kiss him. "Haru," Rin whispered and it pulled me out of my trance. The seconds are ticking by and my chance could end at any moment. I continued to gaze into his eyes and my heart stopped. It was silent in the room and then I took the chance.

  "Love isn't strong enough to describe how I feel about you," I softly confessed and then kissed him. At first I was scared that he would reject me. The moment our lips touched my heart suddenly and frantically started to be beat again until my lungs were filled with air and they felt like they could burst any moment. The butterflies in my stomach were replaced with a whole zoo. It was as if everything was finally perfect, but only for a second; I was so terrified- petrified even, that he would reject me. But then I felt the warmth of his lips as he kissed back.

  We break away for a few seconds and we're both breathing shallowly as we stare into each other's eyes. He looked hurt, and I felt my heart drop and crack into a million pieces. "I love you too," he gently whispers and he leaned in kiss me. It takes a second for me register what's happening, but when his lips met mine for a second time, I realized what was happening. I felt like exploding into a trillion pieces. All I wanted to do was freeze this moment just to hold him forever and never let go.

  Soon I needed air but when I opened my mouth opened to catch a breath, I felt Rin's hot wet tongue enter. For a moment I couldn't move. A tingling sensation starts develop in the lower region of my body and I get lost as Rin's tongue explored every corner of my mouth. I couldn't help but let out a moan at the sensation. Then everything sets in and I start moving my own tongue along with his. Our tongues start to wrestle with each other and I felt the temperature rise. It takes a moment, but I also felt something wet running down the side of my chin and realize it's our mixed saliva. I felt the heat pooling in my gut and the bulge in my pants grew larger. A part of me is really embarrassed, but the majority of me wants more. It was because of this that I gently grind on Rin and when he pulls me closer, I couldn't stop myself anymore. Each second spent teasingly grinding each other and explicitly kissing turns me on more and more.

  And with each passing second, my friend was quickly reaching his maximum size.

  After a minute, Rin pushes me away. Immediately I feel cold and lonely, but then I look down at him and bite my lip again. Rin's cheeks were red and he was panting like me. The saliva that rolled down his chin slowly dripped down onto his neck. I was an asshole for being turned on, and my retribution for that was feeling intense pain from my dick. Every single part of me was turned on. My cock had reached full size, goosebumps were all over my body and I was anxious but aroused. If it wasn't for the fact Rin looked so scared, I wouldn't have held back. I would've kissed his neck, no, I would've gently nipped at his neck and playfully bit him. Damn, I thought as I looked at Rin's alluring image. All the urges and emotions I've been suppressing for Rin is slowly unveiling in this moment.

  "Haru," he quietly whimpers. "I can feel something poking me..." At first I didn’t know what he was talking about, then I realized my eager friend was the cause. Somehow, the part of me with common sense was in control and I didn't do anything else. "Is it okay?" I asked him in a low voice. Rin doesn't do anything and the fear of rejection appears again. The beating of my heart slows down to an intense beat that was almost suffocating me. Slowly I pulled away from him and he sat up after I'm completely off. I knew I should say something, some sort of apology, but I couldn't even bring myself to look at him.

  A second later though, I felt his hand on my shoulder. Reluctantly, I turn to face him and see his cheeks were dusted with a light pink color. His lips were swollen and cherry red because of all the kissing and his hair looked disheveled. Even after what happened, he directly stares at my eyes with his beautifully warm ones. He brought his left hand up to my cheek and my heart begins to beat faster again.

  "If it's you Haru, anything is okay," Rin answers me in soothing voice and I couldn't believe what he said. "I want you to be my first," he tells me in a low husky voice that turns me on again. The expression on my face asked him if it was okay. All Rin did was nod and I gently pushed him down the bed again with his arms over his head. "Just so you know, once I start I won't stop. Even if you're screaming in pain." I admit to him as our eyes pierced into each other. It was as if he could read my bare soul and look straight into my heart when he smiled. "That pain is nothing." he answers me and I softly smile back at him.

  Instead of kissing each other again, I teasingly licked the side of his neck and gently blew on it. From beneath me Rin shivers a bit and I went to play with his nipples. "Someone's sensitive." I whispered into his ear and felt him start to tremble. "Stop teasing me." he commands in a whimpering voice and I knew he was suppressing moans. The hungry side of me, the side that kept the urges and fantasies of Rin was unraveling. All my self-control was crumbling and the contractions from my dick were again made evident to me. "Don't try to fight it Rin, I want to hear you." I advised him before starting to nibble on his neck. My finger from my right hand was gently rubbing against his hard nipple and I felt Rin's erection brushing against my own. "Haru..." he quietly moans as I playfully but softly bite his neck. My throbbing cock was begging for more, I wanted to go all the way, but first I had to tease Rin for a bit. Enough to drive him mad and make him beg for more.

  After another minute of playfully getting him all hot and bothered, I stopped licking and rubbing to admire my work. Rin was panting heavily and even with only the faint light from the hallway, it was clear that his entire face was red. The sight of him like that got me harder than ever, if that was even possible.

  "Why'd you stop?" Rin quietly moans out with a sexy voice and I just smirk at him. Then without warning I licked his left nipple and started to rub it. "You're so sensitive," I tell him again as my right hand slowly moves downwards. "Shut up," he says exasperatedly even though he's trembling and whimpering so much. "No, it's a compliment. You look so cute, so sexy..." I trail off then licked his other nipple and started to rub that one again.

  "You're the only person that could turn me on this much," I admit and Rin doesn't respond as he winces from all my teasing. My thumbs slip under the waistband of his pants. My hand finally reaches down to Rin's member and I slowly started to stroke it. "It's easy to feel how wet you are," I say to him as my moist fingers rubbed together. "All your pre-cum is building up and it's starting to soak your boxers," I remark and then took this chance to rip them off. "Sorry, but I didn't want them to get wet. Too bad they're still ruined," I tell him as I flung them to the other side of the room.

  When I wrapped my hand around his length and it slightly twitched along with the rest of his body. I stop rubbing his nipple and sat up so my other hand could play with his dick too. Some white sticky pre-cum spurts out of him and onto my chest. My own dick was slightly twitching beneath my underwear too, even more so because of Rin spurting on me, but I ignored it and focused on Rin. With one hand I used it to rub away the pre-cum and then take a second to observe how sticky it was. "Your pre-cum is so erotic." I say out loud. Rin shakes beneath me. "Stop it Haru." he moans again. "Why?" I ask in a devilish manner. "I want to make you feel good too." he answers and this made me pause. "How?" I asked him even though I know the answer. "You know how." he says with a shaky voice.

  "Okay then." I replied to him deciding not to tease him too much, and got off of him. I sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Rin. Slowly he got up even though he was slightly trembling and crawled over to me. He got on the floor and was on his knees in front of me. Patiently, I waited for him to start and he did. At first he was licking and sucking me through my boxers. Then it honestly didn't take long for my dick to become fully erect again and when it was, Rin slowly slid my boxers down my legs. With my fully erect member now in front of him, he teasingly licked the tip. Then he began to he rub up and down along my shaft with his hand. At first he was slow, then he quickly gained speed. My breath hitches and I painfully bite my bottom lip to suppress moans. Even if it hurts, my dick twitches in Rin's mouth when he takes me in. His tongue teases me all around and it surprises me how good he was. I could feel his tongue and hot saliva. This makes me start whimpering and my eyes close as I try not to be loud.

  But the moment I open them, Rin looks up at me with innocent and erotic eyes. There's a playful glint in his them and I knew this was revenge. "Don't try to fight it Haru." he said mimicking me. It takes all my willpower not to moan out. "Rin," I mumbled under my breath. "Hmm?" He asks me as he directly stares at my eyes. The vibrations of that stimulated my dick even more as it felt amazing. I couldn't help myself anymore and let out an embarrassingly loud moan of pleasure. Forget trying to get him to beg for me; if this lasts any longer I would be begging for him. "Let's do it." I moan out him.

-

  This makes him stop and release my dick from his mouth. His eyes were filled with surprise and wonder. "A-Ar-Are you sure?" he stutters a bit with slightly big eyes that showed how anxious he was. "Yes," I answer in a solemn voice and he slowly comes closer to me. Rin gets up and gently lays on the bed with his arms above his head. "I-I'm ready," he stutters again in a shy but cute way since he can't make eye contact with me.

  Inside my head I think of how amazing it would feel inside of Rin as I carefully take hold of his bottom half and touch his bare ass. Carefully I spread open his legs little by little until there was enough room. My head leans in close to his hole and then my tongue slowly traces the far outer edges of it. After that, I gently blew on where I licked and felt him shiver again. This happened a few more times; me licking then blowing and Rin shivering from it.

  "Don't tease me anymore," Rin barely managed to say since he was suppressing moans again. I didn't answer him and just continued with my licking, but this time closer to his hole. The same process of licking and blowing was repeated as each time I got closer and closer to his entrance while Rin kept protesting for me to stop it. Finally I licked directly at his hole once and blew on it. Rin trembled and his goosebumps were clearly showing on his skin.

  "Wh-What's happening?" He cautiously asks at the same time he lets out a cute little half moan. "Shhh," I replied and suddenly plunged my tongue in his hole. "Haru!" He gasps loudly in a arousing manner as his whole body instantly tensed up. While inside of him, I moved my tongue in all directions for a minute feeling his insides then took it back out. This happened a few more times with Rin always tensing and letting out small moans of my name. "St-Sto-Stop!" He desperately and pitifully begs even though we both knew his pleas would fall on deaf ears. "There's no lube and I don't want it to hurt more than it should when it goes in," I reasonably explained between licks in and around his hole. By now Rin's body is shaking and it turns me on knowing how sensitive he is. Every time I licked him he would jerk or twitch a little and when I used my tongue to rub saliva around as a substitute for lube, he would let out small moans that he's trying hard to hide. All of this was so alluring that it made me just want to make him mine already, but I didn't want to hurt him either. It was then when I felt something wet running down my thigh and realized that it was my own pre-cum.

  An idea appeared in my head and I stopped licking Rin to slowly sit up. Rin's face had a somewhat relieved look on it but then I got on my knees and slowly spread his legs open wider. A nervous expression quickly appears on his face as my dick rubs around his entrance and my pre-cum becomes another substitute for lube. "W-St-" he tried to speak but couldn't fully say anything as I rub it all around that area of him. But while he was drowning in pleasure, I was suffocating in pain. The contractions that was torturing me became more and more intense by the second until it was unbearably excruciating.

  After a few more seconds of rubbing my pre-cum around Rin's entrance, I slowly put myself inside of him. "Argh~ Uh~ Argh~" Rin kept huskily moaning out painfully. This made me start to enter in deeper and I felt his walls squeeze around me. "So tight," I barely managed to properly say out loud as I thrusted deeper into him. He tilts his head back with his eyes closed as he pants heavily. The very image of him like this makes me thrust faster as I start to pant like him. It was like that for a few minutes as Rin got used to me inside and I would slowly go in deeper and deeper in him.

  Something just felt right. Our bodies seemed in sync as I went in deeper and deeper into him. Rin would thrust his hips upwards corresponding to when I thrusted down in him. But it wasn't just about how good it felt. Some part of me knew that all my feelings, all my infinite amount of love, was reaching out to him with every thrust. My heart could explode any second, and I wouldn't mind if this was a dream because of the alcohol. This was vivid enough to keep me sane and hiding my feelings for him. It's weird though, but now I understand the difference between having sex and making love as we both became messes from all the pleasure and pain.

  That final thought makes me fully push in deep and quickly. Sweat starts to slide down my face and appear along my body. When I looked at Rin, I saw the sweat droplets seductively trailing down his body and his beautiful face that showed how much gratification he was receiving. "Ah~ Ah~" Rin moaned out. "It- It hurts!" He tells me groaning. But that didn't stop me as I quickly gained even more speed. Then I leaned over him to get in deeper and start to kiss his neck again. At first it was little pecks, but then it turned into little nibbles of the skin until finally I was just sucking and leaving my marks on him. In completely honestly, it was painful to keep pounding into him but it felt so good; so right that I endured it. And Rin's moans, groans and whimpering made it obvious that he was hurting from all the thrills and bliss too. It didn't matter that our sweat and saliva was mixing, the pain and pleasure numbed everything else- especially our common sense.

  Slowly I stop sucking his neck and licked my way to his mouth. His hot wet tongue greeted me the moment our lips touched. My mouth slightly parts so I could breathe, but his tongue darts in and licks all over mine. A groan escapes me as I grind into him deeper and our tongues roughly wrestle again. Then his arms wrapped around my neck and his hands tangled then grabbed parts of my hair to yank me closer to him. The perspiration was smothering us with extreme satisfaction as our humping and grinding got even more synchronized.

  Rin pushes me away for a second and quickly tugs me towards him again. But this time he ran his tongue up and down my neck licking me. His saliva got everywhere as he sucked harshly on my skin. "Argh~" I groan out again as he bites onto my neck in several areas. I'm so close, I admit to myself inside my head. Rin's fingers get entangled more with my hair as he pulls me forward. Fuck, I thought as he keeps on doing this. We're lost in complete lust and love; our feelings and desires melting into one. His fingers reluctantly release my hair and they teasingly trail down my back. As my dick thrust more into him, his nails pierced into me as he scratched downwards. It was intensely agonizing and afflicted a lot of pain. I knew blood was being drawn, and it turned me on even more. My back started to throb and sting but Rin's fingers rubbed against the wounds. For a few minutes he continues to do that, with him occasionally digging his nails lightly into my back again, as I penetrate him. Once he felt satisfied with that, his fingers trailed up my back again making me shiver from his vexingly stimulating touch. They settled back into entangling my hair even though his electrifying movements could still be felt.

  Rin pushes me away again. "I'm so close," he whispers panting to me. The sight of him looking at me with eyes that showed all the pain and pleasure he was feeling, and the sight of him all sweaty and hot, the sight of him with hickies from me brought me a euphoric sensation that traveled all over my body. It made me want to monopolize him, even more than I already had. He was mine and mine alone.

  "I want to be on top," he suddenly tells me and I was caught off guard. It happened in seconds. I found myself on my back in the bed and Rin was straddling me. His hands were pressing on my abdomen as he bounced up and down. Amazement and awe was apparent as my gazed fixed on him riding me. "Ahh~ Ahhh~ Ahhhh~" He keeps moaning out, each one lasting longer than the one prior to it. My hands then make their way to hold his hips. They help lift him up and pull him down with force. With each bounce Rin does, he grinds his ass against my pelvis as I thrust upwards to give him more of me. We're both wincing from the pain of our bodies hitting each other. Not only that, but we're both heavily panting, practically gasping, for breath. Everything that was happening sets my lungs on fire as we kept trying to breathe.

  There was a look of pure ecstasy on face his face as he grinds against me...

   "Uh~ Ah~ Ahhh~ Ahhhhh~!!!" Rin moans out loudly as his dick starts to point upwards. "I- I'm cumming~!" He shouts with a voice that oozes out as much vulgarity as the cum from himself. His cum was hot and sticky as it spurts everywhere. It hits my face, my chest and goes all over the bed. Rin looked tired and pleased, but I wasn't done yet. In one quick motion I sat up, leaned against the wall and thrusted into him again. "Argh~" He sexily cries out as his back arches and eyes close. It was only a matter of moments and as the seconds pass by, we grind against each other aggressively until I cum.

  A feeling of complete and utter satisfaction spreads throughout my body as a tingling sensation. My cum filling up Rin's ass was so indescribably satisfying as I felt it leak out of the hole and onto my pelvis and the bed. But I was still out of breath and panting like him. The numbing effect of our lust slowly fades away as the aches, the pain, started to be felt.

-

  Everywhere on my body I was sore and couldn't move even though my body was slowly sliding down the wall onto the bed. Rin couldn't put any part of his body in motion either so we just stayed there like that; me lying completely flat on the bed with him laying on top of me as we panted for air. Our faces were close enough to each other that our breaths mingled even though his head was on my chest. We looked each other in the eyes and Rin starts to form tears. Immediately I start to worry. "What's wrong?" I ask as my breathing starts to regulate so my talking was reverting to normal.

  He averts his gaze and doesn't respond. Then he just sighs. "I'm too happy right now. There's this feeling of euphoria, an unexplainable paradise of joy, that's making my heart beat faster and faster by the millisecond," he admits as he still looks away. My own heart starts to be faster, and it was because of the anticipation of what he'll say. "But then I remember that you're drunk. That it's the alcohol controlling you," he finishes. "Rin..." I start to say.

  He still doesn't look at me. "The alcohol's effects were almost completely gone before all of this," I explained to him. This makes him look back at me with slightly wide eyes. "So you didn't do this because the alcohol?" He asks in a cute child-like voice. "No," I answer him and he smiles so brightly that my heart starts to pound. A smile appears onto my face too but it quickly disappears as Rin pecks my lips with a kiss. "Haru... I love you," he cooed adorably before he buried his head in my chest. My entire being prayed that he wouldn't notice the erratic beat of my heart, and I lift my left arm to pull him closer.

  Rin's breathing starts to regulate and I could feel his breath against my chest. His quickly beating heart was slowing down which told me that he was already starting to fall asleep. Every part of my body was still sore and I was tired as well. A feeling of completion brought me peace knowing that he was safely sleeping in my arms.

  "I love you too," I quietly reply as my eyes closed and fell asleep with Rin in my embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: A month or so after I posted this I realized how I forgot a crucial part about having anal sex for the first time, or maybe anytime for that matter. It will be very painful for your partner if you stick a dick (or toy or something safe) in you partner without prepping (fingering) them first. I won't change anything in this fic though, but I wanted to make this clear.


End file.
